Christmas Cookies
by Kellyangel1
Summary: A little 2 chapter Christmas idea I had for my Death Note fic. I hope everyone enjoys. No flames. If you don't like, don't read. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Cookies A Death Note fanfic

Hi Everyone, this is just a lil Death Note Christmas story that popped into my head, & is sprinkling sugarplum snowflakes into my dreams, so I had to write it. I do not own Death Note.

Christmas Cookies chapter 1 Dec 24 Christmas Eve

The taskforce meeting room filled with holiday decorations, & laughter, as Matsuda, & Misa, scurried about the room, spreading their hyperactive Christmas cheer. Light was helping Mogi, & Soichiro, set up a large pine scented tree, & carefully placing lights, & tinsel on the branches. Stockings had been hung by the computers, with care, in hopes that St Nicholas, soon would be there.

The only one not joining in the festivities was L, who sat in front of his computer monitor, studying leads on the Kira case, when Matsuda snuck up behind L, & plopped a huge fluffy Santa hat, onto L's messy raven head. L spun around slowly in his chair, fixing Matsuda, with a disgruntled expression, the Santa hat tilted sideways on his head, as he sipped a steaming mug of hot cocoa, Watari had just brought him.

"And why pray tell Matsuda, did you find it necessary to place this holiday themed acessory on my head for? I did not ask for it, & the fluffy ball on the tip, keeps getting in my face." L deadpanned, as the room burst into laughter.

"Aw come on Ryuuzaki, lighten up, it's Christmas, the most wonderful time of the year." Misa said in a singsong voice. "Besides, maybe I can get my Light kun under the mistletoe, for a holiday kiss." Misa said, as she held a sprig of mistletoe over Light's head.

Cringing, as he tried to shy away from the kiss obsessed Misa, Light, ducked a smooch, as Ryuk cackled with laughter, hovering in a corner, munching on a caramel apple, Light came over to sit beside a rather displeased L.

"Ryuuzaki, Christmas only comes once a year, & you do know, the legend of Santa, & how he brings gifts, to good girls, & boys, & he just might bring a certain detective, Christmas cake, & candy, you know?" Light said, winking at L, as he popped a candy cane, into the young detectives mouth.

"Yes Light, I have heard, of this Santa person, & it is highly unlikely such a person actually exists. There is a 29.8% chance that an overweight bearded man in a red suit could deliver gifts to every person in the world, plus a 0.1% chance that he has a team of flying reindeer, & a 80.9% chance that this Santa is in fact a criminal himself." L said, with a slightly smug smile, as he licked his candy cane.

"What Ryuuzaki...how could you say such a thing about Santa Claus?" Light asked a bit shocked, as the task force, & Misa stared at L incredously.

"Ryuuzaki is so stupid, & mean, Santa is not a criminal." Misa said marching up to L, & yanking his candy cane out of his mouth, & pushing his hat over his eyes.

"Ah, but where is your proof Miss Amane? The way I see it, this Santa person has a habit, of breaking & entering into complete strangers houses, stealing their cookies, & milk, & leaving mysterious, possibly dangerous packages under their trees." L said, smirking a little, as Watari brought him a plate of Christmas sugar cookies.

"That is the most ridiculous thing, I have ever heard of L, & that is going to get you placed on the naughty list, & all you will get is coal in your stocking." Matsuda said in a serious tone.

"Ryuuzaki, you really should lighten up, it's only a one time, of year holiday, meant to spread cheer, spend time with family, & spread peace on earth & goodwill towards men." Light said frowning as L turned back to his computer, clearing the holiday screensaver, as he did.

"Hm, well spoken, considering you are the #1 Kira suspect in this case, to speak of peace on earth & goodwill toward men. This raises your Kira percentage, to 97.9% for lying by rhe way." L said, taking a bite of his cake.

"What..how could you? I am not Kira! It's just Christmas L. You really are a scrooge." Light yelled, coming up behind L, to bop him, with a gift box lying on the table.

"99.9% Kira kun." L said ducking as Light swung the gift. "And I also am not the Scrooge character from Dickens 'A Chrimas Carol.' I simply have my own thoughts, & beliefs, & I also have never been especially fond of Christmas. It holds bad memories for me, & can be a bit depressing." L said glancing at Watari briefly, who smiled warmly, placing a hand gently on the young man's shoulder.

"You see everyone L lost his family many years ago in a fire, at Christmas time, & when he was placed in the orphanage, before I discovered him." Watari said, as L sat silently, staring sadly into his cocoa cup.

"Oh Ryuuzaki, I did not know, it was a bad time for you. You have our aplogies." Soichiro said staring sternly at the group, who lowered their eyes, as Light turned on a Christmas cd.

"I shall place out the cookies, & milk, & perhaps some eggnog, & cake, for Mr Claus, or in case, any children wander about searching for gifts, & snacks." Watari said with a smile, as L glanced up a bit curiously.

"I believe we should all retire for the evening, it is Christmas Eve, & in the morning, we can all open gifts, & prepare for the Christmas office party, & afterwards perhaps go caroling." Watari said glancing at the clock on the wall.

"I will be keeping watch on the monitors in case, some thief in a red suit attempts to steal my cookies." L said defiantly, as he clicked a set of red fuzzy holiday themed hancuffs onto his & Lights wrists, as Light sighed, & shook his head, & he followed the slouching detective down the hall, & into the bedroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Cookies-Chapter 2

Hi everyone. This is chapter 2 of my lil Death Note Christmas fanfic. This one brings the Wammy boys into the story to spread their own Christmas cheer. I still do not own Death Note. XD

Christmas Cookies-Chap 2 Santa's Elves

Upon receving the letter from Watari, marked Santa's List, Mello, Matt, & Near, had taken the first flight from the London airport, after packing their bags, gifts, & candy at Wammy's house.

"Dammit Near, get that stupid robot out of my face, or I will throw it from the window on the plane!" Mello said biting into his chocolate bar, & glaring at Near as he shrugged, twirling his white hair, & shoving his robot into his pajama's pocket, as he Matt, & Mello stood in line in the overcrowded noisy airport, waiting for their plane to Japan, where they would be celebrating the holidays with their mentor.

"Come on Mells get in the Christmas spirit, & don't be such a grouch," Matt said grinning as Mello attempted to snatch his Ds, lifting it over his head, as Mello swore to himself.

"We are sorry to announce the delay of the 9:45 pm flight to Japan, due to the recent snow flurries, it will be at least another 2 hours, before this flight can proceed. We are sorry for the inconvience to all holiday travelers." A electronic sounding voice announced over the loud speaker.

"What the hell..2 more hours?" Mello said furious at the announcement. Marching up to a service desk, pushing through the angry crowd, Mello grabbed the nearest attendant by the shirt. "What is the meaning of this shit? we have to get to a really important Christmas event, & this is pissing me off." Mello growled at the attendant.

"Sir, I must insist you please take a seat, I am sure you are not the only person inconvienced here, or I shall have Security remove you." Matt came up behind Mello, grabbing the fur collar of his leather, & dragging the blonde to his seat, plopping down between him & Near, & blowing a smoke ring into Mello's face, as Near handed him a chocolate bar.

"Mello please calm down, & try not to get yourself arrested." Near stated to a red faced Mello, as Matt calmly played his Ds. "Yeah Mells looks like we're stuck for a few hours, so just chill awhile. I gotta go call Mr Wammy, & tell him we will be a little late." Matt said pulling out his cell phone.

"Shut up you, 2, so I can at least nap then, Mello, said, snapping down the rest of his chocolate, & dropping the sticky wrapper in Near's lap, who simply sighed, & tossed the paper in the trash.

"Hi Mr Wammy, yes this is Mail Jeevas, from Wammy's, with Mihael, & Nate. Um Yeah, we're gonna be a few hours later than expected due to a 3 hour delay at the airport." Matt spoke into his cell phone, searching for the right words.

"Yes I understand Matt, it is all right, just please call me back at this number, when you reach the airport in Japan, & I will come to pick you boys up. Also please tell Mello to behave himself, or his Christmas chocolate will be returned." Watari replied laughing lightly, as he wished them all a safe trip.

After 8 long hours, the plane approached the landing strip in the airport in Japan. Mello had been complaining the whole trip, while Matt, had played his gane, & Near slept on the flight with his teddy bear. As the plane pulled to a halt, & the passengers filed into the airport waiting room, at 4:45 Christmas morning, Matt, yawning a bit pulled out his cell phone to call Watari, as Mello began waving madly & yanking Matt by the collar cried "Mr Wammy, Mr Wammy, excitedly, as Watari sat waiting patiently in the lobby.

"Lets collect your bags, & packages quickly boys, I need to get us back to the hotel quickly, I am sure, the tasteless sleeping medication, I slipped into L's cocoa to help him sleep, will be wearing off soon, & we want to surprise L don't we?" Watari said, as the boys began laughing.

"You drugged L? Epic!" Mello howled with laughter, as Near frowned a bit, & said "it was just a sleep aid Mello honestly." Matt smiled as he helped Watari load the bags onto a luggage cart, as they all headed for the limousine.

Back at the hotel at Task force headquarters, in the room, he & Light shared, L blinked owlishly as he glanced up at the monitors, as he raised up in bed, in the dark room. Not a creature was stirring, & it was quiet as a mouse, except for the sound of Light snoring quietly next to him.

It seemed almost too quiet to L, as there appeared to be no sign of Watari anywhere, & the monitors had been switched off. The only glow came from the clock on the nightstand, & the mini christmas tree on a table in the corner. Also L noticed he appeared to have a slight headache, as he sat up.

"Hm there is an 89% chance, of my cocoa being drugged last night." L said softly to himself, glancing about the darkened room. Suddenly he heard the soft sound of a door opening a few halls, down, & soft whispering & rustling, thn silence. "I wonder if Watari is back? or maybe cookie thieves." L said suspiciously, slowly rising from the bed, & reaching into his pocket for the handcuff keys, jangling them a bit as he unclicked the lock, & snuck to the door.

Slipping into the hall, L stealithly snuck down the hallway, pausing as a soft glow & shadows passed on the walls a few doors down. L could detect the sound of voices speaking very softly, but could not make out who it was, as the light clicked out, & the footsteps faded in the opposite direction, & the sound of the elevator dinged softly on the 2nd floor.

Ever so quietly L snuck into the kitchen to get a slice of cake from the refrigerator, stopping in shock, as he noticed a familar slouched figure in black standing in the glow of the refrigerator, nosily slurping down a jar of strawberry jam, he held clutched in his sticky fingers, as he turned his eerie red eyed gaze onto L, wearing L's red Santa hat from the night before.

"Well Hey there Lawli, look what Santa dragged in." Beyond Birthday said cackling softly." Kyee hee hee, tis the season, for madness, & murder, & Christmas jam too."

" Hello Beyond may I ask what are you doing in the Task Force kitchen at 5:00 am on Christmas morning. I knew I sensed a thief, or some other evil presence." L said, as BB smiled eerily, sucking the jam from his fingers. "Just coming to wish you a Sappy Holiday, & to leave you a gift." BB said presenting L with a slightly bloodstained Wyaara Ningyo doll, with a red striped bow around it's neck tied in a noose.

"Hm what have you done now B?" L asked suspiciously, as BB slipped a knife from the silverware drawer into his sock giggled madly, saying.."Nyah, ah ah Lawli, a good killer Santa never tells his secrets." BB said his red eyes flashing, as L approached, BB swung lithely around to the window, "Merry Xmas to all, & to all a bloody night, kyah ho ho." BB cackled as he slipped out the window, & slithered down the fire escape into the fading dark. Watari walked into the kitchen seeing the broken jam jar on the floor, & L looking out the window, holding a slice of cake.

"L what are you doing up so early, & what was the noise?" Watari asked, noticing the Wyaara Ningyo doll, & understanding at once.

"BB decided to pay a visit, & steal jam it seems." L said. I heard a noise, & found him in the kitchen."

"Hey guys, L's up. I hear him in the kitchen. He's talking to Watari." Mello said to the 2 boys standing behind him. "What's going on here?" Light said yawning, as Matt & Near waved a bit sheepishly, Matt's Ds beeping.

Mello grabbed Light's shirt. "Shut up Kira. We wanna surprise L." Mello hissed. "Who are you & what are you doing to my Light?" Misa screamed suddenly running up behind Mello, beating him with her small fists.

"Those would be my 3 elven sucessor helpers, from London, Near, Mello, & Matt." L said walking into the room, hearing the noise. "Um Merry Christmas L?" Matt said as Near shook his head. "Merry Christmas L." Near said presenting L with a bakery box with a bow, containing a fresh whipprd cream red velvet cake. Matt presented L with 4 dozen fruit tarts, & strawberry cupcakes, & Mello gave L a huge box of Ghiardelli chocolates, as the rest of the task force, came yawning & stretching into the room.

Everyone was formally introduced to the Wammy boys as they all made their way into the task force area, where the tree had been loaded down with presents overnight from 'Santa Claus' "Merry Christmas everyone, lets party!" Mello yelled. "Crank up the Xmas tunes Matty" "But it's only 6:30 in the morning, & we haven't even had breakfast yet." Light complained.

"So what, lighten up Kira, it's Christmas, for frickin sake, lets open presents." Mello said, as Matt lit up a cigarette. "None of that now Matt, no smoking." L said putting Matt's smoke out in a Santa ashtray. "Awww," Matt groaned pulling out a Psp.

"I am not Kira." Light said. "Of course you are, you are the main suspect." Near said twirling his hair.

As the music cranked up to We wish you a Merry Christmas, everyone started singing along, even L with his Santa hat on singing in a monotone voice looking very bored, Gifts were passed out, & toys, & cakes, & chocolates, & different Christmas goodies were all unwrapped, even a little black kitten with a red bow for L.

Mello spiked the eggnog with a bit of tequila, & Near warned everyone not to try the eggnog, Matt played his new Playstation 3, & his new Nintendo 3ds, while Mello admired his new leather studded biker jacket, & matching pants, & 5 pounds of chocolate. Near got a mountain of assorted toys, & a gift certificate to build a bear workshop. L got a brand new Windows 7 touchscreen laptop, & 12 cakes for Christmas.

Light walked over to L amongst all the holiday celebration, & placing his arm across L's shoulder, whispered in his ear, "You'll learn the real meaning of Christmas cheer later on, when we're alone in our room." L's large dark eyes widened slightly, & smiling said happily. "Well maybe there is a Santa after all, cause my Christmas wish came true.

As the task force, L Lawliet, Light Yagami, & the Wammy boys gathered together to party on Christmas day, we end this story to hear Nate River say "Merry Christmas, & may God bless us Everyone. (a Christmas Carol)

The End Happy Holidays Everyone


End file.
